Rainbow Rocks: Mi versión~
Película de: Sunset :3 la noche una cafetería todos peleandose Yellow Blue: Agh, ya me harte de la comida rápida Shy, quiero otra cosa. Rainbow Shy: La energía de este mundo no es igual a la de Equestria. Yellow Blue: Agh, ojala no nos ubieran desterrado a este lugar. Rainbow Shy: Encerio?, Yo adoro este lugar. Eart: Lo dices encerio?, porque creo que esto es horrendo. Yellow Blue: Creo que tu eres lo horrendo eart. Eart: Ah si? Pues yo creo que eres.... Rainbow Shy: Les dire algo, Que me expulsaran con ustedes no hace este mundo toderable. algo en el cielo y sale de la cafetería Rainbow Shy: Sintieron eso? Tienen idea de lo que es? Eart: Em..No? Rainbow Shy: Eso es...Magia de equestria!! Yellow Blue: Pero este mundo no tiene nada de magia de Equestria. Rainbow Shy: Ahora la tiene...Y la usaremos para que este mundo nos adore. de villana xD Llueve Darkness Zalgo: sola Rainbow Shy: con Darkness Zalgo Grr...Oye! Mira a al caminar! -_- Darkness Zalgo: Aprende tu! Rainbow Shy: Agh, Me caes bien, Como te llamas? Darkness Zalgo: Darkness Zalgo... Rainbow Shy: No sé si conoscas el lugar que valla a nombrar...A mi me expulsaron de Equestria. Darkness Zalgo: A mi también..Oye no te eh visto? Rainbow Shy: Amm no sé .-., a Recordar Espera...Tu....Tu...Eres mi hermana... Darkness Zalgo: HERMANA?!!! Si creo que empiezo a recordar también...Fuimos separadas.... Rainbow Shy: *Le pone un collar a Darkness* Para ti hermana... Intro Mane 6: Cantando Luchamos por la libertad, Oh woh woh woh. Applebonbo: Cantando Todo antes era discordia Mane 6: Ohn woh woh woh, Hasta que la amistad llego, Y la música, Y la música!, Nos acompañara,Esto se llama Rainbow, Rainbow Rocks!! Applebonbon: Yo tocare mi bajo Mane 6: Oh woh woh woh Sun Music: Y yo grande guitarra Mane 6: Oh woh woh woh Sheny Shy: Mi batería sonara Mane 6: Oh woh woh woh Ari: Y yo cantare como estrella! Mane 6: Y la música, Y la música!, nos a compañara Mane 6: Esto se llama Rainbow, Rainbow Rocks!, Esto se llama Rainbow, Rainbow Rocks!!! intro Canterlot High Muffin Night: un pincel Puedo ayudarlas? Applebloom: Ammm...No gracias Muffin Night: devuelve el pincel Ah..Está bien Sheny Shy: MUFFIN NIGHT POR AQUÍ! D8 Muffin Night: Sonríe Mientras Muffin caminaba todos la miraban molestos. Muffin Night: Ahh..Creo que no olvidaran eso.. Yari Fairy: No te preocupes de seguro lo olvidaran.. Sheny Shy: Te gusta nuestro poster? pone el poster en la cara a Muffin xD Muffin Night: Si me gusta n-n Mane 5 menos muffin: Rien el salon de Música Sun Music: Okey tenemos intrumentos ect... Rainbow shiny: Amm..sun...tengo canciones en mi libro... da el libro a Sun Sun Music: el libro Mmhh..Chicas a cantar una canción... Mejor que nunca Mane 6: Habia un timpo dondé no nos hablamos..Pero alguien llego y hizo este día mejor... Applebonbon: Nos ayudamos ahora y mejor estamos... Mane 6: Todo mejor que nunca, wooooh, Alegría aquí hay, woooh, La amistad siempre fluyira aquí, mejor que nunca wooh wooh, Todo esta mejor que nunca, woh woh.. Rainbow Shiny: Si me ayudas todo estara mejor.. Mane 6: Mejor que nunca... desconvierten de Hibrído Yari Fairy: No puedo creer que siga pasando cuando tocamos! Applebonbon: Sí lo se, pero no entiendo, No que ari se llevo toda la magia con ella?, Oh no? Sun Music: Aquien le importa hace más cool mi banda! Yari Fairy: Tu banda?! Muffin Night: Chicas no peleen no importa, Almenos no eran como yo...Mi otra yo era horrible? Mane 5: Ammm..Sip Applebonbon: No te preocupes muffin, te arrepentiste y te perdonamos, se que tratas de cambiar. Muffin Night: Gracias applebonbon, hago lo que puedo para cambiar. Sub-Directora Luna: Muffin Night, las nuevas chicas llegaron. Muffin Night: Ah, me tengo que ir corriendo, me ofreci para enseñarle la escuelas a los nuevos estudiantes. Adiós!! va corriendo Muffin Night: Ah hola son las chicas nuevas? Rainbow Shy: Si..Lo somos. Muffin Night: Vengan les tengo que enseñar varias cosas. Muffin Night: Ese es el salon de música y....el cartel del mane event Muffin Night: Ah este cartel es del mane event, La directora celestia puede ser que las deje entrar. Rainbow Shy: Si quizas nos inscrivamos. Rainbow Eart: Amm..Dah..obvio que nos ganaremos porque cuando cantamos hipnotizamos a las personas para que hagan lo que queramos. Darkness Zalgo: pega en la cabeza a eart Rainbow Shy: Ja no la escuches es una bromista. Muffin Night: Sospecha sus collares Oh que lindos dondé los... Rainbow Shy: aprieta la mano a Muffin Ja...Estos collares nos importa demasiado. va Muffin Night: Sospechando Battle of the Bands la cafetería Applebonbon: Como te fue con las chicas nuevas? Muffin Night: Ah..Me senti rara con ellas. de la cafetería Rainbow Shy: a todos en la cafetería Ok chicas entraremos y robaremos esa magia. malvadamente Yellow Blue: Bravo shy, buen plan, entraremos y aremos que todos se peleen comó siempre. Rainbow Shy: Pero allí hay magia de Equestria Yellow, y prontó la robaremos Rie Rainbow Eart: Oh oh, Shy después de eso no podemos comer unos tacos, Es miercoles de tacos! Darkness Zalgo: Unos tacos no suenan mal... Rainbow Shy: a Darkness No haremos eso! dentro de la cafetería Sheny Shy: Oh oh oh, Tienen barba? :3 o colmillos? :3 oh oh.. Sun Music: Oh porque no dejamos que nos explique.. Muffin Night: Esas chicas me parecen raras.. Shy, Darkness Zalgo, Eart y Yellow Blue entran a la cafetería Dazzdarks (Así se llama su banda): Vocalizasiones Rainbow Shy: Cantando Escuchamos que son iguales...Escuchamos que quieren rock...Les proponemos algo mejor...Algo que cambie las reglas...¿Porque deciser iguales? Cuando algunos brillan más.. Darkness Zalgo, Yellow Blue y Eart: Brillan más.. Rainbow Shy: Ya es hora de saber...Si eres un ganador o perdedor... Dazzdarks: Yo y tú, tú y yo, queremos una batalla, porque hay que decir.. Darkness Zalgo y Yellow Blue: Ser la misma cosa Dazzdarks: Oh, que tiene de malo una competencia...oh tienes miedo de fallar en la audición? Rainbow Shy: Si tu eres una estrella..¿Porque no te elevas ya? No importa si lastimas, Hay que ver quien es mejor... Dazzdarks: Vocalizaciones Rainbow Shy: ¡Batalla! Vas a ganarla! Darkness Zalgo: Batalla!, Batalla de las bandas! Yellow Blue: Batalla! Rainbow Eart: Batalla! Dazzdarks: ¡Batalla de las bandas! Fhoto Finish: ¡Creo que puedo ganarte! Dazzdarks: ¡Batalla! Sweetie Belle: Ja! Si eso quieres.. Dazzdarks: ¡Batalla! Trixie: Ya quiero mucho esto! Rainbow Shy: Batalla! Derpy: No si yo lo consigo! Dazzdarks: Yo y tú, tú y yo, queremos una batalla, Porque hay que decir Darkness Zalgo y Rainbow Eart: Ser la misma cosa Dazzdarks: Que tiene de malo una competencia?, Oh tienes miedo de fallar en la audición? Dazzdarks: Batalla! Vas a ganarla! Esto es batalla!, Batalla!, Batalla!, Batalla de las bandas! peliandose Sheny Shy: Ah..a eso te referias con raras.. Muffin Night: Oh...no...son...Kelpies!!! hay que decirle a la directora celestia! la oficcina de la directora Celestia Directora Celestia: Así que creen que son unas cosas llamadas "Kelpies" Muffin Night: Si, esas cosas se roban la energía negativa de los alumnos. Sub Directora Luna: Lo siento chicas, pero esas niñas son llamadas "Dazzdarks" y no han echo nada brilla los ojos de color verde Pidiendo Ayuda a Ari el pasillo de la Escuela Muffin Night: su casillero saca un libro Este libro me lo dio la princesa Celestia, puedo enviar mensajes con el. Rainbow Shiny: Okay, espero que funcione da un bolígrafo a Muffin Muffin Night: Escribiendo Querida princesa Celestia... equestria Ari: Minecraft(? Applebonbon: Ari...no crees que ya has jugado mucho? Ari: Ah! Me mato un creeper! libreria de ari se mueve Rainbow Shiny: cae el libro en la cabeza Ari: quita el libro a Shiny y lo lee Ah?, parece que este es un libro de celestia...Es un mensaje de Muffin Sheny Shy: A la que te efrentaste la otra vez en el mundo humano pero se arrepintio? :3 Ari: Si, esa misma..Dice que vuelva a canterlot high para ayudarlas, para ayudarlas a vencer unas..Kelpies...su libreria saca un libro que cuenta que son los Kelpies Leyendo Los kelpies son sirenas que se alimentan de la magia negativa de los ponis, Haciendolos pelear con sus canciones, Un día las expulsaron para siempre de equestria.. Rainbow Shiny: Ari...Pero comi volveras a Canterlot High si el portal está cerrado? Ari: Mhm..un Espejo Ahora como lo activare.. Sheny Shy: Facil, con el poder del libro de Celestia podras abrir el portal, Libro, Portal, Libro, Portal c:,Libro :3, Portal cx Ari: el libro arriba del espejo Sun Music: Hiremos com tigo! Ari: Acuerdense no pueden ir, Adiós..abraza y se mete en el espejo el mundo humano Yari Fairy: Seguro que regresara, Muffin? Muffin Night: Si estoy segura... Sheny Shy: Solo hay que esperar c: espejo sale Ari Mane 6: ¡Ari! Ari: Volvi! Muffin Night: da la mano a Ari para que se levante Ari: Sospecha da la mano a Muffin y se levanta Mane 5: a Ari la cafetería Ari: ¿Que ah pasado desde que me fui? Sun Music: Ja..De eso quiero hablar, no te llevaste la magia a Equestria? muestra un vídeo dondé ella se convierte en Hibrído Ari: Soló estabas tocando esa guitarra y paso eso? Sun Music: Sí, y no soy la unica. Ari: Quizas los instrumentos tienen alguna conección con nosotras... Muffin Night: En fin, Ari, que aremos con esas kelpies? Ari: Tratare de hacer un contra-hechizo... canterlot high peliandose Rainbow Shy: Ja..Chicas aquí hay demasiado poder.. Ari Sun Music: Estás segura Ari? Ari: Demasiada segura Sun, No te preocupes! las manos de Sheny, Rainbow Shiny, Applebonbon, Sun Music y a Yari La Magia De La Amistad!! pasá nada Rainbow Shy: Ah..Parese que alguien trata de sabotear la batalla.. se pelean con las Mane 6 Dazzdarks: el pode negativo de los alumnos Mane 6: van avergonzadas Rainbow Shy: malvada Qué fallo? de Canterlot High Ari: Pero no entiendo...Qué paso?...Mhmm..Creo que ahora no se activa así agarrandonos de las manos...Presiento que tubimos que haber tocado los instrumentos.... Muffin Night: De alguna forma tiene una conección magica con los instrumentos Ari: Pero comó? Yo me lleve la magia a Equestria Yari Fairy: Quizas no toda la magia te la llevaste Applebonbon: Sí...Oh nosotras nos conectemos a Ari de una forma magica Rainbow Shiny: Cierto, quizas nos conectemos a ti Ari Ari: Pensando La verdad no estoy segura.. Sheny Shy: Las invito a una pillamada c: la casa de Sheny(? Applebonbon: Sun devuelveme el control!! Sun Music: el control de videojuegos de Applebonbon Risas Sheny Shy: LLEGO LA PIZZA!!! D8 Muffin Night: con Yari Sheny Shy: Ari comeras pizza? :3 Ari: una seña que significa si Mane 5: Dormidas Ari: levanta y saca su libro la cosina Ari: Escribiendo Mhmm.. Muffin Night: Ari? Ari: Muffin? Muffin Night: Ah...Nadie de canterlot high me cree de cambie pero enralidad ya cambie.. Ari: Creo que nadie cree en la amistad..Todos se están peleando ahora... Muffin Night: Esas chicas son demasiado raras de verdad seguro tienen planiado todo...Pero no debo pensar en eso.. hace de día Ari: horrible Ah, todo mejor que nunca Sun Music y Yari Fairy: se convierten en hibrído Sun Music: Ari cantaste...Mejor? Yari Fairy: un vestido Este sera nuestro vestuario Applebonbon: No crees que exajeras? Yari Fairy: ropa de correr(? Exajerando?! Claro que no Sheny Shy: Ari está cantando horrible. c: Mane 5 menos Ari: Peleandose Muffin Night: No sé como termine esto... canterlot high Directora Celestia: Alumnos, haremos la audición prontó, Esto no es una batalla de bandas. Alumnos: miran todos molestos el pasillo de la escuela Muffin Night: Sola Rainbow Shy: detras de Muffin Aww..parese que alguien está sola...Nadie te cree.. Darkness Zalgo: Qué ari no este segura de sí misma nos dara más ventaja... Yellow Blue: Tus amigas se pelean...Amistad no habrá así que están perdidas... Rainbow Eart: Perdieron!, No se quejen! Rainbow Shy: Rie Dazzdarks: Desaparecen Snips y Snails: rap Rainbow Eart: Aplaundiendo(? Snips y Snails: los microfonos y suena feo(? Rainbow Shy: Chicas recuerden tenemos ventaja no se distraigan Dazzdarks: sus collares Rainbow Shy: Cantando Wooh, wooh, No te das cuenta que estas, Wooh wooh, Bajo el poder de mi hechizo... Rainbow Shy: Aplaudiendo muy fuerte, No te daras cuenta que estas.. Darkness Zalgo, Yellow Blue y Eart: Ooooh Rainbow Shy: Bajo el poder de mi hechizo.. Dazzdarks: Pelearas por ya ganar ¿Sí?, ¿Eliminado tu seras? Wooh wooh, Bajo mi poder estás wooh wooh.. Rainbow Shy: Escucha de una vez ya mi voz... Eart y Yellow Blue: Woooh.. Rainbow Shy: Sabes que no tienes opcion... Dazzdarks: Peliaras por tu objetivo?, ¿Eleminado vas estar? Wooh wooh..Bajo mi poder estas..wooh wooh..Bajo mi poder estas.... Rainbow Shy: malvada Sub directora Luna y Directora Celestia: Aplauden Sun Music: Nos toca.. Mane 6: suben al ecenario Cantando Hora de Amistad, y organizar, con amigas estas es hora de bailar, Y y pues, y pues.., Es hora de bailar, y pues, y pues...,Amigo somos, Hora de bailar, bailar bailar, bailar!, Colas a mover pues tenemos una fiesta aquí! Colas a mover!, Colas a mover! Photo Finish: del encenario con un iman que Yari se mueva a todos los lados Yari Fairy: iman atrae sus mangas de tocar su teclado Applebonbon: a Yari con cara de Wtf Colas a mover, Colas a mover! ._. Sheny: a las Cutie Mark Crusaders dormidas -.- de que su batería salgan serpentinas Yari Fairy: Cantando Nunca olvides la generosidad! al rededor de Applebonbon(? Applebonbon: a Yari La honestidad, También es importante quita las serpentinas Ari: Cantando Ohhh..Woh! entra una serpentina adentro de la boca Tosiendo Rainbow Shiny da con la pandereta a Ari(? Ari: la serpentina Photo Finish: las mangas de Yari con el iman Yari Fairy: Llorando(? Trixie: del ecenario una luz a Rainbow Shiny Rainbow Shiny: para que la luz no la alumbre(? de tocar su pandereta de la luz(? Ari: y hace que la bateria de Sheny se caiga Directora Celestia: Estubo...Genial..pero mejoren pasaron a las Semi-Finales El final Trixie: Soló tubieron suerte por su horrible canción, Después les iba a salir sus estúpidas orejas de Pony y cola ademas creo que eso seria hacer trampa llamando la atención! Sun Music: Eso se llama mágia de verdad, no tus fraudes! Trixie: Trixie fraude?! Tu no comprendes mágia de verdad! humo y se va(? Sheny Shy: AH!! DESAPARESIO! :0 a trixie saliendo por la puerta(? Ah..xD Directora Celestia: Las semi-finales soy hoy mismo así que preparense Sun Music: Ari tengo que cantar Ari: Qué?! Sun Music: De seguro haremos un desastre por tu culpa otra vez! Yari Fairy: Espera sun, Shiny fue la que empujo a Ari! Applebonbon: Y tienes que culpar a Shiny?! Sun Music: Tu no te metas Apple! Applebonbon: Yo me meto cuando quiera! las semis-finales Sun Music: Yo canto y fin. Mane 6: Cantando Hey!, Hey! Hey!, Hey! Sun Music: Yo soy la más genial! Sun Music Yo no solia ser así, Pero alguien llego y me hiso genial!! luces alumbran soló a Sun Music Mane 4 menos Ari: Molestas Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Sun Music: Genial! Asombroso! Soy el tipo de eso! su Hibrído Muffin Night: No... Sun Music: orejas de Pony aparecen un pocó Muffin Night: a Sun Music Sun Music: encima de Ari Ari: con Yari Yari Fairy: piano sale volando y hace que rompa una parte de la bateria de Sheny Directora Celestia: Almenos la canción las salvo, se puede decir que pasaron la semi-final. Trixie: Molesta Rainbow Shy: Trixie estas molesta, que te parece si haces trampa? Trixie: Rie Buena idea Afuera.. Mane 6: un ecenario conectando sus instrumentos Trixie: una palanca y hace que las mane 6 se caigan Parece que ustedes no vendran a la gran noche encierra Rainbow Shy: Ja..Parecia que necesitaban un empujon Rie Eart: Pero..No las empujo jalo una palanca Darkness Zalgo y Yellow Blue: Facepalm Rainbow Shy: Ah.. ._. la noche Trixie: Cantando Tu sabes que yo tengo magia aquí..wooh del ecenario Sun Music: abrir la puerta Ah..no funsiona Applebonbon: Sun, todo fue tu culpa Sun Music: Mi culpa?! SERA TU CULPA! Yarin Fairy: Todos sabemos que es culpa de Rainbow Shiny!! Rainbow Shiny: Amm..yo.. Sheny Shy: Porque culpas a Sniny?! Ella no hiso nada! Mane 5: Peliando odio sale del ecenario Trixie: de cantar Dazzdarks: Vocalizasiones el odio de las mane 5 Rainbow Shy: Cantando Bienvenido al show...Te haremos saber...El tiempo acabo...Y el momento ya llego.. Dazzdarks: Vocalizasiones Muffin Night: Nerviosa Muffin Night: Vasta! Ya vasta!, Dejen de pelear! Muffin Night: Estan absorviendo su odio! Chicas, se que nunca han peleado, pero em dificiles situasiones si da la mano a Ari para que se levante Ella les enceñio la magia de la amistad, No tienen que arruinarla Ari: Muffin tiene razón, Ahora debemos salir de aquí! Mane 6: la puerta y se caen(? Vinyl: la puerta Vengan! Mane 6: Salen Dazzlight: La onda sonora! Los aplastara! Escapatoria no hay te haremos que dar!, No nos ignoraran, Por nosotras pelearan, No sé valla, vengan a nosotras nada nos detendra!! Mane 6: Cantando Woooh!, La música está en mi, woooh! Ari: No tengo que escuchar que digan mi nombre, Yo no vine a buscar infamia o fama Mane 6: Yo solo estoy aquí, es por la armonía, La armonía, Armonía en mi corazón, Vengan a cantar! Yeah!, Deja lo ya salir.., Liberate, yeah!, es gratis no lo ves?, Y así la música saldra de tu corazón, y así, brillaras a un más!! Rainbow Shy: Las Rainbows 6 quieren batalla? Pues aquí la tendran! Dazzdarks: Lo que hay aquí, Nos pertenece, y si quieren más, la haremos caer! sus collares salen kelpies Rainbow Shy: Ari...yo contra ti que te parese? Ari: Pensando Si, pero me acompañara Muffin! a Muffin Ari vs Rainbow Shy Ari: Chicas ya! Mane 5: sus intrumentos desde lejos Ari y Muffin:A nosotras no nos ganaran, no romperan la armonía de aquí! tiran un Arcoiris a Shy Rainbow Shy: Bienvenido al Show, Te haremos saber, El timpo acabo, Y el momento ya llego! tira unas ondas Ari: resbala pero no se cae Muffin: a Ari Rainbow Shy: La onda sonora, Los aplastara! tira más ondas a Ari y Muffin Ari: Cubriendose Es demasiado fuerte! Muffin Night: también Lo sé, Pero no es más fuerte que la Amistad! Rainbow Shy: ojos se vuelven rojos Muffin Night: Todas podemos ganarle! Rainbow Shy: Te haremos quedar!! tira unas ondas grandes a Ari Ari: cae y suelta el microfono Dazzdarks: unen y hacen un Kelpie gigante Ari: Muffin Night, te necesitamos! Muffin Night: a las Dazzdarks preparadas para su ultimo ataque Muffin Night: el microfono Cantando Ustedes no nos ganaran, Nosotras no cantamos por la popularidad! " Ari y Muffin Night: No hay que presumir, Iguales todos somos, Nuestra canción hara una exploción!, Ahora amigos seremos! Está es nuestra canción nunca más volveran a pelear sus manos y forman un corazón Ari y Muffin: Cantaremos para que no tengan miedo nunca más, Amigos todos somos Muffin Night: a flotar y se convierte en Hibrído Ari y Muffin: Jamas pelearemos, jamas!, jamas!, Está es nuestra canción ya no peleen más! Amigos todos somos siempre, Siempre! Mane 7: un caballo gigante y le lanzan un Arcoiris a las Dazzdarks Dazzdarks: collares se rompen Rainbow Shy: su collar roto y intenta cantar Bienvenido al show te haremos Darkness Zalgo, Eart y Yellow Blue: Saber! Público: abuchean(? Dazzdarks: corriendo xD Muffin Night: sus collares rotos Parece que no pueden cantar sin sus collares Mane 6: a Muffin Night Muffin Night: Sonríe Ari: Gracias Muffin por ayudarnos, Ahora todos saben que sí cambiaste de verdad abraza Rainbow Shiny: La pregunta es que..Comó muffin se conectara a ti Ari? Ari: Nope, Muffin es mi rempleazo, Mientras yo no este, me di cuenta de que representa el elemento, La magia, Comó yo Sonríe de Canterlot Hight Ari: Gracias chicas, Ahora comó el portal está abierto puedo venirlas a visítar Mane 6: Gracias Ari abrazan Sheny Shy: Lista? :3 Ari: Lista Sheny Shy: 1..2..3! D8 un silvato(? Ari: corriendo y entra en el portal el ecenario dondé cantaron Muffin Night: en su libro Querida Ari, ahora que el portal está abierto puedo irte a visítar cuando quiera, También aprendi una lección, Nunca dejes la amistad, es lo más lindo que te a pasado a las Mane 5 Applebonbon: Lista muffin? Muffin Night: Lista su libro Creditos Applebonbon: Cantando Antes no sabíamos que era tener amigos y brillar si... Yari Fairy: Y todo ya acabo, Recordaremos la ayuda que tubimos.. Mane 6: Brillar comó arcoiris...Wooh..Brillar comó arcoiris..Wooh!...Todo en armonía ya está! Ya jamas pelearemos wooh!, La paz debe estar siempre aquí, Todo ya tranquilo está wooh..Brillar comó arcoiris...Wooh..Brillar comó arcoiris.. Ari (Mundo humano): Investigando Juro que ire a visítar a Canterlot High a ver que es lo anormal que hay allí! Fin Rainbow Rocks 2: Los Problemas regresan! (Continuación~) Por fin las chicas habían derrotado a las dazzdarks!, Pero, Los problemas regresaran cuando ellas vuelvan con un plan siniestro...Ellas canbiaran de forma para que no las descubran....¿Que harán las chicas? una noche ???: al cielo Me vengare...Juro que ve vengare! ???: Aceptalo, Nos derrotaron, No podremos cantar. ???: cantar pero canta horrible(? ???: Ash, Eart te puedes callar? Eart: Callate tú Yellow! Yellow Blue: Me mandas a callar?! Eart: Sí! Yellow Blue: O- Qué dijiste?! Eart: Qué sí! ???: Ash, chicas por favor dejen de pelear cómo idiotas. Eart y Yellow: Tú callate Darkness! Darkness Zalgo: QUÉ?! ???: Ya, Dejen, de PELEAR! Eart: P-p-pero... ???: SILENCIO! de la oscuridad y se ve que es Rainbow Shy Yellow Blue: Eart empezo! Eart: Fuiste tú! Rainbow Shy: CALLENSE LAS DOS! Rainbow Shy: De alguna manera volveremos y haremos un plan perfecto... Rie Yellow Blue: Pero..Cómo? Rainbow Shy: Ya veras...al cielo Intro Mane 7: Aplaudiendo Muffin Nigh: Cantando Ya veras...Que volvimos! Applebonbon: A traer la magia de la Amistad! Sheny Shy: Ya volvimos! Rainbow Shiny: Cantando Pero problemas vuelven.. Sun Music: su guitarra Nosotras somos poderosas! Y...Amistosas también! Muffin Nigh: convierte en hibrído Mi nombre es Muffin! Y me gusta la amistad, Aprender de errores...Con Ari! Yari: convierte en Hibrído Woh! Wooh!, Mi nombre es Yari, Un pocó elegante soy, Y represento la generosidad! Rainbow Shiny: tocando su pandereta y se convierte en Hibrído Mi nombre es Rainbow Shiny.., Timída yo soy, Amable también, Yo represento la amabilidad! Applebonbon: su bajo y se convierte en hibrído Mi nombre es Applebonbon, Honesta yo soy, De confíanza soy, Amorosa soy, Y represento la honestidad! Sun Music: su guitarra convierte en hibrído Mi nombre es Sun Music, Leal yo soy con mis amigas, Aunque algo presumida sea, Yo represento la Lealtad! Sheny Shy: su Batería convierte Mi nombre es Sheny, Algo loca soy y sonrísas saco sho (Derp2), Yo represento la Risa! c': Ari: convierte en Hibrído Mi nombre es Ari, La magia represento yo, Un mensaje les dare, Que es, La armonía reinara, Aprende de tus errores y así tú brillaras! Mane 7: Ya volvimos a brindarles la Amistad, Pero problemas regresaron! Intro El regreso de las Dazzdarks Rainbow Shy: Primero necesitamos unas gemas llenas con magia de Kelpies... Eart: Dondé lo conseguiremos? Darkness Zalgo: Facepalm No te das cuenta que él portal está abierto gracias a Ari? Eart y Yellow Blue: Ahh...c:(? Rainbow Shy: Darkness tiene razón, El portal está abierto y podemos ir a equestria... Yellow Blue: Qué estamos esperando? Vamoh! Darkness Zalgo: No.. Es peligroso nos pueden ver..Y nos pueden desterrar a aquí otra vez... Rainbow Shy: La unica manera de conseguir eso es entrando al portal, Así que vamos. Eart: de Darkness(? Darkness Zalgo: Molesta Grrr... a dondé está el portal Eart: Quien primero? Rainbow Shy: su mano en el portal a las demás Eart y Yellow Blue: con su cabeza diciendo "Sí" Rainbow Shy: mete en el portal Equestria, En el castillo de la Amistad (Osea el de Twilight) Twilight Sparkle: un libro Dazzdarks: los ojos Yellow Blue: Wow, No recuerdo cómo caminar ;-; cae Darkness Zalgo: Sólo mueve los cascos ._. Rainbow Shy: SHHH!!! Estamos en el castillo de Twilight, Eso significa que hay que hacer silencio y no gritar. Eart: Castillo de Twilight? TWILIGHT ESTAMOS AQUÍ! D8(? Darkness Zalgo: tapa la boca a Eart No entendiste silencio? Eart: Pos..sí. Rainbow Shy: Facepalm Sólo vallamonos de aquí calladas. Yellow Blue, Shy y Darkness: por una ventana Eart: por la ventana Wiiiiii~ *-* (? lastima Yellow Blue: Facepalm Eart: Auch ;-; Rainbow Shy: Ahora...Caminemos cómo si nada, Así no sospecharan. Yellow Blue: Además, Nadie conoce a Kelpies Rie Dazzdarks: Caminando Lyra: Hola cómo se llaman? c: Darkness Zalgo: susurra a las demás Caminen! Dazzdarks: van corriendo Derpy: Esas ponies me parecen raras (ummm) Derpy: la puerta de la casa de Ari Ari: la puerta Derpy!!! Derpy: Ari!!! Ari: a Derpy Qué haces aquí? Derpy: Hay unas chicas que nunca e visto aquí Ari: Puedes decirme cómo son? Derpy: No sé mucho pero escuche decir a una de ellas, "Kelpies" Qué es eso? Ari: Oh no...Susurra Las Dazzdarks! Derpy y Ari: la puerta de él castillo de Twilight Fluttershy: la puerta Ah..Hola Derpy y Ari..Qué hacen aquí? Derpy y Ari: KELPIES!, PROBLEMAS, TWI! D8 desmayan(? Fluttershy: Asustada Kelpies?! Twilight Sparkle: Qué?! Ari: Sí.. Derpy: Eso escuche Twilight Sparkle: Creo que Equestria y todo lo que hay aquí estara perdido.. Derpy y Ari: palomitas(? Cuenta c: Twilight Sparkle: Ah..Ellas se dirijen al árbol de la armonía, Aunque ya no allá mucha magia allí ellas harán algo terrible, Usaran la poca magia de Kelpie que tienen, Haciendo que el árbol abra un portal, Un portal que las llevara a el mundo de las kelpies, Un mundo dondé hay rencor y odio... Ari: Y eso es peligroso? Twilight Sparkle: Algunas veces sí..., Se dice que las Dazzlings salieron de su mundo también, Y ubo catastrofe hastá qué las allan desterrado y yo y mis amigas de Canterlot High las derrotaramos...Se que tu Ari, lograras vencerlas a ellas, Te enviare unos guardias a ver sí las pueden atrapar. Ari: Derpy ve a tú casa esto se pone algo intenso Derpy: Sólo te puedo ayudar en tú aventura aquí hastá que te vallas? Pls c: Ari: Si! de él castillo Ari: Guardias son ellas! desde lejos a las Dazzdarks Guardias: a las Dazzdarks Rainbow Shy: Chicas a correr! Dazzdarks: Corriendo Applebonbon: Ari, Parese qué necesitas ayuda! Sheny: A LA CARGA!! D8(? a Rainbow Shy Rainbow Shy: Vamos...No me puedes alcanzar? Rie Sheny: HIJA DE TU MAMÁ! >:v Rainbow Shy: una pared alta Rie A VOLAR! sus alas Volando Sheny: con la pared(? TRAMPOSA! D8 su cuerno se teletransporta Yari Fairy: a Eart Ven aquí rufian! Eart: Rufian eh? en lodo y llena a Yari Yari Fairy: llena de lodo Esto es un crimen!! ;_; Rainbow Shiny: a Darkness Zalgo Darkness Zalgo: Quieres jugar verdad..? tira un cuchillo Rainbow Shiny: Grita agacha y empieza a llorar(? Applebonbon: a Yellow Blue Ven aquí! Yellow Blue: Volando Rie Inutil! Applebonbon: Inutil?! con una cuerda un casco de Yellow la cuerda Grr..No..puedo.. Yellow Blue: volando cómo flash(? Applebonbon: agarrando la cuerda Gritando No puedo más!! la cuerda y cae en lodo Se paciente con ellas Applebonbon... Dazzdarks: Escapan el Árbol de la Armonía Rainbow Shy: el Árbol Chicas es la hora... Dazzdarks: el poder que les queda al Árbol Árbol brilla mucho abre un portal Eart: WIIII! D8 (? tira en el portal(? Yellow Blue, Darkness Zalgo y Rainbow Shy: al portal el mundo kelpie Darkness Zalgo: Miren! a todas las kelpies Eart: Wooow :'D Rainbow Shy: Vamos al castillo kelpie allí hay gemas.. Eart: mira Yay kelpie :'3 al Castillo Rainbow Shy: por la ventana Ok chicas estamos en el cuarto con las gemas Dazzdarks: unos rayos rojos a las gemas y hacen unos collares Rainbow Shy: el portal Dazzdarks: en el mundo humano Eart: Bueno cómo entraremos? Darkness Zalgo: Obviamente cambiando de Forma.. Dazzdarks: agarran de las manos y cambian de forma Rainbow Shy: Ahora llamenme Celestial Dark Darkness Zalgo: A mi Spectral Dark Yellow Blue: A mi Ema Blue c:(? Eart: Oh, Oh a mi Pink Shy :3 Rainbow Shy: Ahora entremos...Rie El Plan de las Dazzdarks Rainbow Shy: Este es el plan, Primero entraremos cómo las nuevas, después hacemos pelear a Muffin y las demás, Después la parte ultima que ya saben... Eart: Rie Él mejor plan del mundo! :3 Darkness Zalgo: Espero que no pase lo de la ultima vez.. canterlot high Muffin Night: Ah chicas recuerdo lo de la ultima vez. Sun Music: Sí! Le dimos una paliza a esas kelpies! direje el puño a Applebonbon Applebonbon: su puño No presumas tanto Sun, Sólo la detubimos con alas, orejas y cola. Rainbow Shiny: Si sólo nosotras pudimos ser las elejidas. Sheny Shy: Lo que me pregunto es...Cómo somos las elejidas? :v Muffin Night: Ari un día fue a buscar los elementos y ustedes ponis, La acompañaron, Pasaron pruebas, Sheny representa la risa, Applebonbon la honestidad y cariño, Sun Music la Lealtad, Yari Fairy la generosidad, Rainbow Shiny la amabilidad y Ari la magia... Mane 5: (Amazed) Yari Fairy: Espera...Hay otras cómo nosotras?! Muffin Night: Sipi Sun Music: Genial! Muffin Night: Oh, se me olvido resivir a las nuevas alumnas! Rainbow Shiny: Ja...espero que no sean unas kelpies Sonríe Muffin Night: Ni yo va corriendo equestria Applebonbon: Shiny la dejaste ir! Rainbow Shiny: Llorando(? Es..es..que...Me tiro un cuchillo esa moustro... Yari Fairy: Tu la dejaste ir Applebonbon! Applebonbon: Yo?! Sheny, Sun Music y Yari: Sí tu (aceptado) Mane 5: Peleando Derpy: Chicas dejen de pelear necesitamos un plan!!! Ari: Ah..tendre que volver a Canterlot High no sé que planeen ellas otra vez Derpy: Te puedo acompañar? :3 Ari: Pensando Si! :3 la casa de Ari Derpy: el espejo No te parece que está cerrado? Ari: Qué? Claro que no con el espejo Qué?... Cómo?, Esto estaba abierto! Derpy: una voz Ammm...Descubrelo tu misma! una sombra ???: Esté portal jamas se volvera a abrir...Qué te parece?...Ari? Ari: Tú! Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ???: Se todo y se que esas chicas harán algo bueno...Te doy una advertencia...No habras el espejo!! Desaparese portal lanza chispas y se abre Ari: Ven Derpy! Derpy: No deberiamos escuchar esa cosa? Ari: No...Ven! a Derpy de la mano y se mete en el portal con ella Derpy: Uh..Cómo camino con esto? Ari: a Derpy a caminar Vamos tenemos que ir a Canterlot High canterlot high Rainbow Shy: Chicas, debemos dar una buena impreción Eart: Tratare de hacer eso(? Rainbow Shy: Shh! Allí viene Muffin Night: Hola, son las nuevas Celestial Dark (Shy): Sí :D Muffin Night: Me agradas c: Celestial Dark: Tú también... Muffin Night: Pasenla bien en Canterlot High, Adiós! Rainbow Shy: Todo salio bien y ahora lo siguiente.. Yari Fairy: Cómo te fue cariño? Muffin Night: Demasiado bien Rainbow Shiny: Me alegro que no sean kelpies Applebonbon: De seguro ellas serán nuestras amigas Ari: Dondé estan... Derpy: un muffin Mu...FFIN! D8 Derpy: a Ari y se la lleva a la tienda de muffins(? Derpy: Umm..(derp2) Ari: Derpy no podemos perder tiempo. Derpy: Un momento..traga el muffin(? Ya vamos c: Canterlot High Rainbow Shy: Hiremos lento con él plan..Todo tiene que salir bien, No cómo la otra vez... Eart: Lo recuerdas? c: Flash-Back Eart: mientras pasá el flash back 'Todo lo tenias planeado, Pero nos derrotaron con ese ponie gigante.. Mane 7: lanzan un Arcoiris a las DazzDarks Eart: Haciendo que se rompan nuestros collares.. DazzDarks: collares se rompen de Flash-Back Eart: Creo que la única forma de qué no salga mal es separarlas a todas y que Ari quede sola. Sonríe(? Darkness Zalgo: la boca abierta(? Eso ya lo sabía... Yellow Blue: Pero es imposible separarlas a ellas... Darkness Zalgo: Yellow tiene razón, Nunca pueden separarlas Rainbow Shy: Pues lo haremos, Mientras tanto ari no esté... Ari: Ugh, Ya me perdi no sé dondé estoy Derpy: Te apuesto a que no conoces muy bien esté lugar Ari: Sí...no lo conosco... Derpy: Yo sí c:(? Derpy: a Ari a canterlot high Ari: Derpy Después de que Ari entrara todos los alumnos empiezan a aplaudir, Derpy se preguntaba, ¿Porque los aplausos? Derpy: Porque aplauden? Ari: Yo salve a Canterlot High y a todos...Pero no deberian estar aplaudiendo, Eso fue gracias a mis amigas y él Rainbow Power Derpy: Ah, cierto, pero, Cómo usaron el Rainbow Power? Ari: Primero que todo, nos convirtimos en Hibrído, Ya sabes, Orejas, Alas y cola Derpy: Uh, Pero había quedado mágia, cómo para hacer eso? Ari: Sí. a las Mane 6 Chicas! Sheny Shy: a Ari a Muffin(? ES ARI!!! D8 Yari Fairy: No lo puedo creer! Mane 6: a Ari Ari: Las extrañe Sun Music: Nosotras también, A qué vienes? Hay que darle una paliza a alguien? (? Ari: No, solamente vine a buscar a las..Dazzdarks... Mane 6: ríen(? Muffin Night: Que gracioso Ari xD Ari: Es verdad, volvieron a tomar venganza! Sheny Shy: Hora del...PANICO!!!!! ;_; en circulos(? Rainbow Shiny: Pero cómo volvieron si no tienen magia? Derpy: Ah, larga historia. Sonrisa Ari: En mi mundo regresaron, y tomaron gemas de su mundo, El mundo Kelpie, Entonces quizás volvieron a aquí Yari Fairy: Ahora que haremos?! Ari: Tener cuidado, No podemos dejar que nos separen Ari: En fin, Qué a pasado mientras yo no estaba? Muffin Night: Nada, todo tranquilo, Acaban de llegar unas chicas Ari: .... Dondé están? Muffin Night: Seguro estan a fuera, o en el salon de Música. Ari: Buscandolas Derpy: Ari, ellas seguro no son las Dazzdarks Ari: Pero pueden ser ellas! Eart: Corriendo Ari llego Rainbow Shy: Chicas, él momento de nuestra venganza! Ari: a Celestial Dark (Shy) A hola... Celestial Dark: Hola, eres nueva por aquí? Ari: No...Y ustedes? Pink Shy (Eart): Emmm...Claro que n- Darkness Moon (Darkness Zalgo): pisa el pie a Eart(? Celestial Dark: Sí somos nuevas, y a ella no la escuches, Es una idiota. Rie Ari: Sospechando Seguro seremos amigas... Celestial Dark: Ah..Sí... Ari: Ammm...Me voy? va Rainbow Shy: Y tú casi nos delatas! Eart: Ups...c: Yellow Blue: Yo se que Eart lo echara a perder.. Rainbow Shy: Claro que no, Todo está saliendo de lo mejor, ahora, hay que separarlas! Eart: Cómo? Rainbow Shy: Sólo has lo que haga La Aventura Comienza Ari: Chicas siento algo malo en esas chicas, Encerio. Sun Music: Pero ellas que han echo? Ari: Sólo siento que algo malo pasara Muffin Night: Te entiendo Ari, pero esas chicas son Adorables ojos brillan de color Verde Mane 5: Cierto. ojos también brillan de Color verde Muffin Night: Creo que sólo quieres ser una amenaza. Ari: P-p-pero.... Sheny Shy: O solamente quieres presumir tus poderes. Yari Fairy: Sheny! Dijimos que era un secreto....Pero, no creo que los ponys tengan sentimientos. Sun Music: Yari tiene razón. Los animales no tienen sentimientos. Mane 6: sola a Ari Ari: un pocó No...no importa, yo...yo..lo resolvere sola, Sí...sola! Ari: Cantando De alguna forma...Mis amigas me dejaron sola...Recuerdo cuando cuando estabamos juntas...Pero ahora Sola estoy.... Rainbow Shy: desde lejos a Ari sola Ríe Chicas, todo está saliendo bien. Eart: Se los dije, cantarles algo haría que se hipnotizaran. Darkness Zalgo: No puedo aún creerme que funciono. Rainbow Shy: Ahora...veamos el paso dos del plan. Ari: Pensando Que tal si....Viajo en el tiempo a ver que hicieron las Dazzdarks después de su derrota... Ari: Mhmmm...pero no tengo que hablar con nadie, haría algo que afectara esté mundo y a Equestria. Ari: un portal Derpy: llena de Muffins(? Oh hola Ari c: Ari: Hola derpy Derpy: Qué haces? Ari: Construyendo una maquina del tiempo Derpy: Wow...Sabes que no puedes jugar con él tiempo. Ari: Lo sé la maquina Derpy: Pero Ari, Puedes causar una catastrofe! Ari: Sí, lo sé, pero porque no arriesgarse? Derpy: Ari si entras a ese portal no hay marcha atras. Ari: mete en el portal Derpy: ARI NO! golpea con el portal Derpy: Demasiado tarde. Ari: en un callejon y cae Ari: Auch...a las Dazzdarks esconde Rainbow Shy: Me vengare.... Ari: Mhmm...cae Eart: Escuchaste algo? Darkness Zalgo: Sí...Desaparese Ari: Oh no...Asustada Darkness Zalgo: detrás de Ari TÚ!! Ari: Grita corriendo Rainbow Shy: ATRAPENLA!! Ari: Corriendo Derpy tenía razón! a un callejon sin salida Darkness Zalgo: No tienes escapatoria! Ari: Pensando N-n-no te metas con migo!, m-m-m-moustro! Darkness Zalgo: QUÉ ME DIJISTE?! Ari: MOUSTRO! en una piedra grande y sale del callejon sin salida Darkness Zalgo: ¿Creiste qué podias librarte de mi tan facil? Ari: Sudando S-s-sí! Darkness Zalgo: Y dime..¿Y tus amigas? Dondé están? Ari: Ammm...pues..... Darkness Zalgo: Ríe Sabía que ustedes algún día se iban a separar. Darkness Zalgo: Dime...con qué me derrotaras? Ari: Con....la...magia? Darkness Zalgo: a a Ari Tú arruinastes TODO! Ahora te de volvere el favor... Ari: Claro que no! el portal Adiós! en el portal Ari: en un lugar completamente Negro Ah? Muffin Night: Hola Ari Ari: Grita(? Muffin...qué haces aquí Muffin Night: Derpy me dijo que habías viajado en el tiempo...Así que me meti en el portal y apareci aquí. Ari: Pero....dondé estamos? Muffin Night: el lugar Mhmm...Estamos en ninguna parte(?, Okno, estamos perdidas en el tiempo. Ari: Ahora que comeremos? ;-; (? una Tienda de la nada(? Ari: AADASSSDSDSDSDADASS D8 (? Muffin Night: un Pastel Ari: Espera....estamos perdiendo tiempo.... Derpy: lado de Ari Hola... Ari: otra vez(? Derpy? Derpy: No, Minuette. c: Muffin Night: Qué haces aquí? Derpy: Bueno, estaba sola y me quize meter al portal porque sí. Quieria ser popular *u* Ari: cosas a fuera Escucharon algo? Derpy: fuera No, no me di cuenta! (? Muffin Night: Ven a ver esto! Ari: de la tienda que salio de la nada(? Ari: Wow! Qué son esas cosas?! Derpy: Pensando Son...¡Kelpies Moustros! D8 Muffin Night: Pero porque no parecen kelpies? (Umm) Derpy: No te das cuenta, son moustros mitad kelpies(? Ari: Y porque en vez de derrotar a esas cosas están contemplandolas? Derpy: Pos, No tenemos magia Kelpie-Moustro se la traga(? Ari: Qué haremos? Muffin Night: Pensando convierte en hibrído y se lleva volando.a Ari Ari: Esas cosas son raras Muffin Night: Seep Derpy: dentro del moustro(? Ashuda! D8 salir Cae Derpy: ADSDSDDSDSD! ;-; Derpy: en los brazos de Ari(? Ari: What (wut) Derpy: qué todo se está destruyendo Hey, cómo esto se va a destruir si estamos perdidas en el tiempo? (Wut) Muffin Night: El espacio y tiempo de aquí se derrumba, el portal no soporta la energía de aquí :v Muffin Night: sus alas Oh no... Mane 3: Callendo Gritando(? Ari: logra convertir en hibrído Dame la mano! Muffin Night: da la mano a Ari Derpy: agarra de Muffin Ari: las lleva a las dos volando Muffin Night: el suelo Gshbjgh, Qué pasó? Derpy: Hola (derp2) Muffin Night: Grita(? DERPY! (Fuuu) Dondé estamos? Derpy: En mi concurso de Muffins(? Derpy: Cómo se llaman concursantes? .v. Ari: Facepalm Derpy: Pregunta, EN QUE AÑO INVENTARON LOS MUFFINS! D8 Muffin Night: el botón rojo(? EN 214568788888! (? Derpy: Correcto! D8 Muffin Night: Soy kul (? Ari: Chicas...no perdemos él tiempo en esto? Derpy: Sí... Mane 3: otra vez en la nada(? Ari: Y ahora que haremos para volver? Muffin Night: Tendremos que resolver nosotras esté problema. Derpy: algo brillar No es ese el portal? (Derp2) Ari: Si! Mane 3: meten en el portal Derpy: en Equestria City Muffin Night: encima de Derpy(? Ari: encima de Muffin(? Derpy: llorando(? No podían caer en otro lado? ;-; Ari: Equestria City Qué...qué pasó aquí?! Derpy: Emn...creo que la señorita magia de la amistad cambio algo del tiempo. Ari: sonroja Muffin Night: ¿Porque toda Equestria City está destruida? Ari: No lo sé, pero se que es un problema que tenemos que resolver. Derpy: Yo creo que hay que empezar en Canterlot High. :v a Canterlot High destruida Mane 3: a Canterlot High Ari: Qué pasó? Me pone triste ver destruida toda Canterlot High. Muffin Night: Y..dondé están las chicas? Derpy: Quizás les pasó algo. Ari: Derpy tiene razón. Qué pasa si...Shy les hizo algo mientras no estaba?! Derpy: Ari no te preocupes, ella tienen la magia de la amistad y todo ese asunto. Muffin Night: Derpy, quizás tu pienses eso, pero si Ari cambio algo, sabes que ellas ya no crean en la Amistad y no tengan su poder. Ari: O peor, quizás allán desaparecido. Muffin Night: Ari, no digas eso, seguro no pasó eso. ???: Bienvenida a mi Mundo señorita Amistad. Ari: Sorprendida Rainbow Shy. Rainbow Shy: Sí, soy yo. Te he sorprendido? Derpy: Fuera de Aquí moustro. (? Muffin Night: Te derrotaremos facil! Ari: Muffin, es la hora. Muffin Night y Ari: agarran de las manos y empiezan a cantar Muffin Night y Ari: a brillar Derpy: Sí! D8 Rainbow Shy: No! Muffin Night y Ari: hibrídos brotan de brillar y caen Ari: Pero, Qué?! Rainbow Shy: Mhmmm...sabía que no podias hacer eso sin las demás... Rainbow Shy: Ahora veremos quien gana... Ríe Desaparese Categoría:Películas Ari: Tendremos que buscar nosotrasa respuesta.... Las Pendejadas de Eart(? Rainbow Shy: Chicas, a una de ustedes las nombrare para que vigilen a esas Idiotas. Darkness Zalgo: Susurrando A mi...a mi... Rainbow Shy: Eligire a.... Darkness Zalgo: los dedos Rainbow Shy: A Eart. Darkness Zalgo: Si!...espera...Eart?!! Eart: Si!!! D8 Rainbow Shy: Eart, comienza tu trabajo. Eart: de Guardia(? por la ventana(? Eart: la cabeza Ummm donde estan ve Ari: Como buscaremos a las demás? Eart: de Ari Ah? un camion de helado(? HELADO! D8 corriendo(? Derpy: Ari tu ca-...eh...digo digo...No sé c: Eart: a Ari con un árbol Ari: Pero no entiendo porque no pudimos activar bien el Rainbow Power... Eart: Mareada esconde en unos arbustos Te atrapare c:< Eart: una Araña Ola ke ase araña...;-; Eart: corriendo(? ARAÑA!!!!!!!! DDD: Muffin Night: Quizás sea porque no estabamos completas Ari. Eart: con Ari(? Ari: EART!!! Eart: a Ari por el brazo y se la lleva Derpy: A LA CARGA!!!! D8 Muffin Night y Derpy: en circulos mientras gritan como pendejas(? Ari: AYUDA!!! Ari en Problemas Ari: una jaula las rejas Dejame salir!! Rainbow Shy: Risas Eart, por fin hicistes algo bien. Eart: Sí. Qué?!! ;-; Yellow Blue: Verdad, Shy tiene razón. Aunque nunca haces nada bien. Eart: Mira quien dice, La gruñona del Grupo! Yellow Blue: a Eart Claro que no! Eart: devuelve el golpe a Yellow Que si! Rainbow Shy: Facepalm SILENCIO! Yellow Blue y Eart: ELLA EMPEZO!!!! Apuntandose Ari: la llave de la jaula de agarrar la llave Rainbow Shy: apreta la mano a Ari Ah ah ah...Tú! Eart! Ven a vigilar a Ari! Tengo asuntos con sus Amigas Risa Ari: ¿¡Qué?! NO LE HAGAS NADA!!! Rainbow Shy: va Ari: Gruñe ahora como escapare... Derpy: Night fue tu culpa! Muffin Night: Claro que no!, fue la tuya! Derpy: Okay, hay que conseguir a Ari Muffin Night: Si, pero como? .-. Derpy: Hay no se, usa tu magia(? Muffin Night: Solo sirve con Ari y las demás. Derpy: la mano de Muffin Y con migo? c: Muffin Night: Nope. Derpy: Ah. ;-; Rainbow Shy: su magia Paraliza a Derpy y a Muffin Ja, nunca pense que seria tan facil. Derpy: Consejo. Nunca te metas en asuntos de rayos lazers y arcoiris. (? Rainbow Shy: mete en la jaula con Ari Ari: abraza Estan bien? Derpy: Paralizada Si. Bien. n-n(? Muffin Night: Ahora que hara Shy con nosotras? Rainbow Shy: Lo que hare es quitarles...ya saben. Ari: Creo que trata de decir Magia, Arcoiris?, No se dimelo tu. (? Rainbow Shy: Ah. Verdad, no necesito a Derpy. No tiene nada. Derpy: Triste Muffin Night: Eso ed verdad. Ari: a Muffin molesta Muffin Night: Uh...es decir...No estes triste Derpy... (derp2) Derpy: Es cierto...no tengo nada... Ari: Derpy, este no es un buen momento para rendirse. Tenemos que arreglar este problema, Juntas. Derpy: poco feliz Si, tienes razón... Brillando Rainbow Shy: quita toda la Magia que tienen Ari: Debil Uh....no me siento muy bien... Derpy: de brillar Muffin Night: Derpy, nos tienes que ayudar! Derpy: Ummm...a brillar y lográ abrir la jaula Derpy: convierte en hibrído Ari: Derpy! Rainbow Shy: Quieres jugar? Pues...juguemos... la magia que tiene se convierte en hibrído, y invoca su versión Pony Ari: No sabía que podia hacer eso. ;-; Muffin Night: Derpy, no dejes que te gane! Derpy: Ok! Rainbow Shy (Pony): a Derpy Rainbow Shy (Humana): bolas de fuego a Derpy Derpy: como si no ubiera mañana(? SALTA! D8 y hay una explosión(? Derpy: esconde detrás de una mesa Rainbow Shy (Pony y humana): a Derpy Derpy: AQUÍ ESTOY! una bola arcoiris(? Y se la lanza a Shy Rainbow Shy: Adolorida Uh... Derpy: Corran eso la debilito! D8 Muffin Night y Ari: corriendo Derpy: a Ari y a Muffin Ari: Corriendo Gracias Derpy! Rainbow Shy: Persiguiendolas a Ari Derpy: ARI!!! Muffin Night: DERPY VAMOS! a Derpy Ari: desde lejos Yo se que ellas pueden... ???: Don-donde estamos? ???: No lo sé.. ???: Sheny, No ves la luz allá? Sheny: Si...si alla está la luz chicas! Derpy: de Rainbow Shiny Chicas! Yairy: Derpy? Rainbow Shiny: Que le paso a Ari? Derpy: Rainbow Shy la atrapo, las necesitamos! Sun Music: Pero mira, el territorio de Shy está protejido. Sheny: Sip, intentamos entrar. AppleBonbon: Si, demasiadas veces. Y nunca funciono. FlashBack AppleBonbon: en el piso echan(? Sheny: con la reja y se electrocuta(? del Flashback(? Derpy: Pude entrar. Muffin Night: CofcofnoshabíanatrapadoCofcof. Ari: a las chicas Derpy: Un momento Shy! Rainbow Shy: Volvistes? Que quieres! AppleBonbon: Regresamos! Rainbow Shy: Ah si?, Si se van, no le hago nada a Ari. Mane 6: No! Derpy: Chicas..Alto...esto es nuevo para mí, y se que no tengo buena experiencia sobre esto, pero, sería mejor rendirnos... Derpy: Pero...Nunca dejare a alguien atras NUNCA! a Brillar Mane 6: las manos de Derpy Derpy: Rainbow Shy, Aunque no tengamos a Ari a nuestro lado, Tenemos la magia que necesitamos para detenerte! La Pelea Final Mane 7: a Brillar convierten en Hibrído Derpy: Vamos Chicas! Rainbow Shy: Espera un minuto...No dejare que me derroten así de facil... Eart, Yellow y Darkness: las manos de Shy, formando una Kelpie Gigante Rainbow Shiny: Creo que esto no va a ser muy agradable... Rainbow Shy: lanza una bola Gigante a Derpy Mane 6: DERPY!! abrazan Rainbow Shy: Risas ve brillar de Amarillo QUÉ?!! Derpy: Gracias a ti Rainbow Shy, nos distes un poder más intenzo!! Mane 7: agarran de las manos y brillan todas del color de sus cueros tiran un mine Arcoiris al collar de Shy Mane 7: tiran un mini Arcoiris a la jaula de Ari Ari: Sonríe Mane 7: elevan causando una Rain-plosión sonica de sus coleres de cuero Rainbow Shy: collar se parte Derpy: ojos de color Blanco Rainbow Shy, has causado demasiados problemas... tira un rayo de su color de Cuero a Shy, haciendo que se envuelva toda Mane 7: brillo desbanese Ari: Derpy, me has impresionado, nunca pense que. podias hacer eso... Sonrie Derpy: Ari, Gracias...Gracias a todas.. Mane 7: a Derpy Derpy: a Shy en el piso Y tu... Rainbow Shy: con un poco de Desprecio a Derpy y sale corriendo Derpy: Bueno, presiento que la volveremos a ver... otro día Derpy: Chicas, nos tenemos que ir. Ari: Si, alla tenemos amigas y deberes, adiós chicas. Mane 8: abrazan Sheny: Listas? Ari y Derpy: Listas! Sheny: un cañon(? YA! D8 Ari y Derpy: meten en el espejo Muffin Night: Sonrie Pronto volveran...pronto...Risa Créditos como instrumental esta canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJBa9xMvWs4&feature=youtube_gdata_player Ari y Twilight: Como arcoiris...¡Sooy!, Como arcoiris... ¡Sooy! AppleBonbon y Applejack: Érase una vez...No teniamos amigos, ya lo se! Yari y Rarity: Todo después cambioo!, Vino ella, Nos ayudo a levantar!! Sun Music y Rainbow Dash: Todo ha cambiado...Ahora tengo amigos que me ayudan!! Muffin Night y Sunset Shimmer: Todo empieza a brillar!, Cuando me ayudan a levantar! Todas: Lo que escuchas! Todas: En tu corazón! Todas: Es un crechendoo... Todas: Y lo que hay en la oscuridad! Todas: Nos hace brillar...! Todas: Como Arcoiris, Sooy! Sheny y Pinkie Pie: la batería las 2 Muffin Night: Tu nunca me haras caer! No romperas lo que hay dentro de mi! Muffin Night: Mis amigas me van a ayudar!, No cantamos por la popularidad! Muffin Night, Sunset Shimmer, Ari y Twilight: Lo que hay aquí, no lo van a romper, La música es una bomba y hara explosión!, Todas juntas volveremos yaaa!! Muffin Night, Sunset Shimmer, Ari y Twilight: Juntas vamos a estar!!, y no nos vamos a separar! Juntas haremos que la oscuridad, se valla de aquí....Juntas estamos para cantaar! No volveremos a pelear, Juntas siempre estaremos, estaremos, Estaremos!!! ''Fin Si quieren una 3 parte de la película, diganmelo... Especial de Navidad Todas estaban felices porque era Diciembre ya....Ya estaba preparando sus decoraciones en sus Casas....¿Qué haran en navidad...? Canterlot High..... Yari Fairy: Chicas, ya es diciembre! Applebonbon: Mi epoca favorita de año! Sonríe Sheny: Pero...¿no sienten que falta alguien? Mane 5: Ari... Muffin Night: Chicas!! Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Ari, esto es lo que dice: Hola Muffin, quiero que les digas a las chicas que voy a ir a visitarlas todo diciembre...Esperenme!! -Ari Rainbow Shiny: Estoy muy feliz de que volvamos a ver a Ari Sun Music: Almenos no tenemos una misión de salvar a el mundo de cualquier cosa paranormal sedienta de poder Applebonbon: Aunque...ya ha pasado un tiempo de que no tenemos misiones así... Sheny: APPLEBONBON! (?, Necesitamos también un descanso, tenemos bidah (yuno) (?, Todo el tiempo tenemos que salvar a el mundo de una cosa Gigantesedientadepoderquequieradestruirnos. (? Rainbow Shiny: Estoy de acuerdo con Applebonbon... Muffin Night: Chicas....me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Ari, esto dice: Uh chicas....no puedo ir...estoy ocupada....Lo siento...Att: Ari Yari Fairy: Ah que bien....Ahora no vendrá... Sun Music: Pero...Podríamos atravesar el misterioso espejo... Mane 4: ¡SILENCIO SUN MUSIC! Rainbow Shiny: No podemos estar de alguna forma de hablar con ella? Muffin Night: Si, por el libro...supongo... Sheny: Que esperamos?, Empezemos a decorar CHS!! La Decoración y Ropa Yari Fairy: Uh! Yo me encargo de nuestros vestuarios! Applebonbon: Facepalm Yari tu siempre con el vestuario! Yari Fairy: Que? Que tiene que quiera que se vean bien!? Applebonbon: Es que tu siempre te-te vestia ah-ah si! empuja Yari Fairy: Bueno, Almenos no soy una campirana como tu! empuja Applebonbon: A quién le dices campirana? empuja Yari Fairy y Applebonbon: siguen empujando(? Muffin Night: Facepalm Sheny: YO ME ENCARGO DE DECORAR!! DHSBSVSVXGSG! (? Rainbow Shiny: Y-yo de la música... Applebonbon: Yo de los postres Sun Music: Yo de presumir! (? Mane 5: a Sun Music Sun Music: Que? Dije algo malo? la casa de Yari.. Yari Fairy: Uh! UH! SUN MUSIC! QUEDATE TRANQUILA PARA PROBARTE EL VESTIDO! Sun Music: Uh...Es que me veo ridicula! Yari Fairy: coser el vestido pero Sun Music se sigue moviendo SUN MUSIC!!!! la casa de Applebonbon... los Cupcakes Applebonbon: por todas partes con glaseado(? GLASEADO! GLASEADO! NECESITO GLASEADO! Muffin Night: lanza un glaseado a Applebonbon Applebonbon: cupcakes mete al horno y patea la puerta del horno(? Muffin Night: como loca(? resbala y se cae Applebonbon: el sonido del horno ESTAN LISTOS!!! corriendo Muffin Night: con Applebonbon(? CHS... Sheny: de un globo(? Rainbow Shiny: las canciones mientras Sheny decora CHS Sheny: las luces y las decoraciones(? MIAU! LISTOH! c: Rainbow Shiny: Listo! Ya termine las canciones... Yari Fairy: Ah..,Ah...Chi..,cas...a...quí...estan,.los...vestidos...los da Sheny: Hey! Al mio le falta- Applebonbon: tapa la boca a Sheny(? Rainbow Shiny: M-me encanta el mío... Yari Fairy: Ah...fue facil hacer los vestidos...Menos de una con rabía a Sun Music(? Sun Music: Meh El día de la celebración Directora Celestia: ¡Bienvenidos a todos a nuestra celebración de Navidad! Presentamos a las Mane 6...Que escribieron una hermosa canción! Sheny: 1..2...3! Mane 6: Ooh-whoah-whoah A celebrar navidad... Ooh-Whoah-whoah-whoah A celebrar navidad! Yari Fairy: La epoca más linda del año...La celebraras con tus familiares! Applebonbon: Daras de ti...Amor y regalos! Rainbow Shiny: Nerviosa Y...Así juntos estaremos! Mane 6: ¡Para siempre! ¡Para siempre! Juntaas! abrazan Mane 6: ¡Para siempre! ¡Para siempre! Juntaas! convierten em hibrído Sun Music: Algunas veces...solo puedes estar... Sheny: Muy triste sin amigos o familiares... Muffin Night: Pero algo alumbrara tu camino! Mane 6: Y miedo no tendras y serás feliz! ¡Feliz! ¡Feliz! Feliz.... Todos: Aplauden equestria... Ari: por la ventana un arcoiris Que? a ver Ari: Sonríe Rainbow Rocks 3~ Un día una chica nueva llega a CHS....y no llega a conocer personas...va a investigar. Se metera en lios con las mane 7...¿Qué pasara....? right|230px una casa... Ari (Mundo humano): Porfin, hire a esa escuela a ver que es lo raro de allí. En eso la Ari humana agarra sus libros, su célular, y una maquina extraña y se dirije a CHS. Ari (Mundo Humano): a CHS Todos empiezan a aplaudir mientras la Ari del mundo humano caminaba confundida. Luego, las mane 6 le dan un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que se le caiga sus cosas. Ari (Mundo Humano): Porque me abrazan? Nisiquiera las conosco! sus cosas y se va La Ari del mundo humano se fue, Dejando a las Mane 6 confundidas... Yari Fairy: La vieron? Esa ropa está pasada de moda... Mane 5: a Yari Yari Fairy: Qué? Applebonbon: Porque dijo eso? No lo entiendo.. Sheny: Amm...no se dieron cuenta? Es la Ari de este mundo! Muffin Night: Rie Ash, por favor Sheny, que tonteria. Sheny: ESTA VEZ NO ES UNA TONTERIA! ;-; Sheny: Quizás alla visto el arcoiris de cuando derrotamos a las Dazzdarks, no se, digo yo (derp2) Categoría:Propiedad de Sunzeh c: